


Archangels don't have Birthdays

by Aleatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, mentions of further sexual exploits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/pseuds/Aleatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they still get birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangels don't have Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> Written for Aria's birthday! One of my first attempts at smut, too.

Sam didn't even flinch at the sound of wings by his bedside anymore. He knew it was Gabriel, and since it had been a few days since they'd last seen each other, he also knew the angel would be crawling under the covers any minute now to sleep curled against Sam's back- until he found out Sam was awake, and then he'd want to get up to something else under the covers. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

Gabriel undressed in the semi-darkness, but when he slid under the sheets, Sam could feel the denim of his jeans against his own thighs. Sam rolled over and cut off Gabriel's greeting with a quick kiss to his lips that ended up drawn out and intimate. "Missed you."

"I missed you too, Samshine," Gabriel purred.

Sam slid an eager hand down Gabriel's side and around his back to get a quick feel of his ass. "You're still dressed?" Not that Gabriel's ass didn't feel great in jeans, but normally he was full speed ahead towards nudity when he got back from one of his case-related excursions.

"Just couldn't wait long enough to take them off," Gabriel answered lightly. His eyes are gleaming in the low light.

"Yeah?" Sam squirmed his other arm under Gabriel's body to pull him closer with both large hands. "That's all?"

Gabriel smiled, something like pride mixing with his obvious scheming. Sam was getting so good at knowing when Gabriel was toying with him. "Did you know it's my birthday?"

"Come on," Sam said, trying to sound dubious but knowing he was playing right along with whatever Gabriel was planning. "You were created before the beginning of the world. You can't have a birthday, not on this planet or any other."

"No no, it's true. This is the day I decided to pick for my birthday."

It _was_ true that Gabriel had never claimed it to be his birthday before, and they'd been living in the bunker together for less than a year. "So what exactly do you want for your birthday?"

Gabriel pursed his lips. "Cake."

Sam tilted his head down and kissed Gabriel's neck, savoring the shiver he got in response. "Come on, I know you have something in mind," Sam breathed.

"Alright, so it wouldn't be my birthday if I didn't get myself a little something," Gabriel confessed, and pushed Sam off easily. As Sam watched, he undid the front of his jeans and pushed them down just enough for Sam to see the thick band of blue lace wrapped around his hips. 

Sam's breath caught. "Are those...?"

"They're just cotton. Nothing too fancy. But I liked the lace." Gabriel shoved his pants down to his knees to reveal perfectly fitting panties, already stretched over his half-hard cock. They were patterned with pastel cupcakes and birthday candles, and the wide lace at the top was a soft baby blue.

He'd never seen Gabriel wearing anything like this before, although the idea was definitely one they'd been toying with. Gabriel talked filthy when he fucked Sam, and he'd mentioned Sam in something silky and feminine, but then backtracked, and asked if Sam would like to see him in lace. Sam had nearly come right there, and he didn't even know which idea was hotter. But now Gabriel was actually going through with it, and that alone was enough to have blood rushing south.

Gabriel was still on his back, fumbling to get his ankles out of his jeans, but Sam needed touch now. He sat up in bed, jerked Gabriel's jeans off and threw them aside in one fluid motion, then pinned Gabriel to the bed and straddled his hips. "God, that looks hot on you," Sam breathed. He let himself rut for a few minutes while Gabriel moaned under him, feeling Gabriel's cock harden with the friction from his own, before he rolled back over to hastily pull off his boxers.

"So I think we've found a new kink of yours, Sambo?" Gabriel panted. He was obviously just as into it as Sam was, maybe even more so judging from the way his pupils were wide with lust. The panties, lace and all, were too short in the front, and the head of his cock was just visible through and above the lace, and  _god_ did Sam want.

"Shut up, you love this too." Sam straddled Gabriel's legs this time, so when he leaned forward, his face was level with the printed fabric still taut over Gabriel's cock. Sam nuzzled into it first, ghosting a hot breath against the front of the panties and then pressing his face against the side of Gabriel's cock and mouthing there to hear Gabriel let out a shaky breath above him. There was so much he could do- nip at his pale exposed thighs and leave him covered in little bite marks for the next few days? Push the cupcake-printed fabric aside and eat him out?-but Sam's drawn back to what had originally caught his eye. He moved up to the head of Gabriel's cock and licked, teasing his tongue in lazy circles before starting with soft brushes over the slit. 

Gabriel let out a real moan this time, something that started out as 'Sa-aam' and trailed off into desperate whines as Sam took the head of his cock into his mouth and lapped at the underside. Sam knew all his most sensitive spots and tonight he seemed eager to hit all of them, judging from the way Sam was sliding his hands up from Gabriel's hips to his back and digging in his fingernails just enough to scratch. Sam slid his lips off Gabriel's cock with the tiniest wet pop, and looked up at Gabriel, eyes lit with the heady power of being in control of something powerful enough to throw him around the room.

"Legs apart." Gabriel obeyed. As much fun as it was to top Sam, he was infinitely hot when he was dominant like this.

Sam settled between Gabriel's legs, taking a moment to make sure he wouldn't topple off the bed, then dove back in, pressing wet sloppy kisses up the cotton-covered shaft of Gabriel's cock. The fabric was soaked through now, the lace a slightly darker shade of blue with the wetness of Sam's mouth and Gabriel's pre-come.  Sam angled his head a little and scraped his teeth over the fabric oh-so-gently, making Gabriel whine at how good the sharpness of it felt. Gabriel had swung his legs over Sam's shoulders, and Sam could feel his heels digging into the small of his back with every movement of Sam's mouth.

"You're not gonna last long, are you?" Sam grinned, more than satisfied with the way he could turn the archangel to a moaning mess with just his mouth like this.

"What do you expect, teasing like that?" Gabriel panted, releasing one hand's grip on the sheets to push a strand of Sam's hair from his face. 

"I mean, this is what I expected." Sam carefully took the edge of the lace between his teeth and slid it down, exposing the rest of Gabriel's cock. Gabriel groaned. "I just like knowing how hot you're finding all of this." 

Gabriel moaned shakily and dug his fingers into Sam's hair as Sam ducked to tease his mouth over the head of Gabriel's cock again. He paused to lick the palm of his hand and wrap it around the shaft, starting to add some slow strokes. Gabriel shuddered. "Sam, I'm-"

"That's it," Sam assured, his free hand sliding up Gabriel's back, almost cradling him. He took the head into his mouth again, savoring the weight of it on his tongue, and bobbed his head just enough for his spit slick lips to slide over the sensitive skin. He felt Gabriel's whole body tense up, and started stroking harder and faster, not stopping until he heard the angel's loud cry of Sam's name and tasted the sudden burst of Gabriel's come on the back of his tongue. Sam swallowed every drop, and gently licked clean Gabriel's slowly softening cock, before looking up at his very sated angel.

"So... has it been a good birthday?"

Gabriel let out a weary groan. "Better than I expected, honestly."

"Yeah?" Sam sat up and wiped the spit off his chin with the back of his arm.

"Yeah. Especially since I don't even have a real birthday." He grinned.

"If it means you're going to show up to my room in panties, it can be your birthday every day for all I care," Sam said in a low growl. "Now roll over. I think I wanna fuck you in those."

Gabriel's eyes lit up again. "Oh, yes _please_." 

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this idk. but happy birthday!


End file.
